Rogue
by starfish152
Summary: Slight Percabeth. What happens when Riptode is stolen? Join Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico to comfront the thief. Who is she? Who are her parents? Why did she take Riptide? What mysterious powers does she have? Most importantly, can she control them? ON HIATUS  for now
1. Tomorrows the big Day!

Daughter of Three

Ch. 1- Tomorrows the big day!

**Hey people its starfish152! This is my first fan fict soooo…. NO FLAMES! Just give me some pointers and advice on how to make this better for you guys! So anyways… don't comment so much if the characters are OOC (BTW there are mentions of Hypnos and Nemesis cabins.. this story is made after TLO and Percy didn't go missing)**

**Oh and I own nothing of this story except for Elise (you know, as a character name, not the idea of demigods) …. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordian (AKA: genius!) so I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! Let the story begin!**

THIRD PERSON'S POV:

Today was **NOT** just a normal day in Camp Halfblood… it was the final day of the Demigod Games! Chiron and Mr. D stood on the podium in the center of the pavilion and were desperately trying to get the campers to quiet down so they could announce the two teams that would be competing for the championship and the ranks of the other cabins:

"Attention!" yelled Chiron "as you all know, today is the final day of the Demigod Games! Today the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin…"

"Plus Peter Jonson!" interrupted Mr. D

"… plus PERCY JACKSON," Chiron added "will be competing for the championship today in a game of Capture the Flag!"

The campers let out a cheer and the Stoll brothers started collecting bets from several campers, who, whether their team won or lost, they would never get their money back, because the time the day was over, the brothers would have already spent the money on soda or other junk like that.

"Now," announced Chiron "to announce the ranks of the other cabins…

3rd: Hephaestus/ Nico…..4th: Hermes …..5th: Hunters of Artemis… 6th: Apollo…7th: Hypnos 8th: Nemesis…9th: Demeter…10th: Dionysus…. And 11th: Aphrodite!

"Those teams have been eliminated from the tournament and will be watching the game from Iris messages that have been placed throughout the woods," said Mr. D. "That is all for now, campers, no late nights tonight, we have a big day tomorrow! We will start the game at 10. Have a good night!"

ANNABETH'S POV

_O my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods. Tomorrows the championship! Not that I was worried about getting distracted with coming up with amazing battle strategies or anything but we were going to be up against the Ares cabin with Clarisse at the head. I wasn't afraid of Clarisse alone, I could take her no problem, but with her buff friends around… now that was something to get worried about. My most important fear was that all the campers, all the gods, and all our parents were going to be watching it in an Iris message! What if I make a fool out of myself? I'll be a laughing stock! _

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy jogged over to where I was sitting behind the Athena cabin and sat next to me.

"Hmmm?" I murmured, not taking my head out from under my hands.

"What's the matter Wise Girl? You're not worried about tomorrow are you?" he said, fingering Riptide (in pen form) "I know we're going to win!"

"No no no I'm not worried about the game itself… I'm worried that I am going to make a fool out of myself in front of everybody tomorrow! You know how much of a klutz I can be when I am in front of that many people!" I put my head in between my knees, "What if I trip and fall in the mud? What if I accidently slice through one of our traps and it catches one of our team? What if…"

Percy put a finger to my lips and sighed "Listen, you need to calm down. You have never, and I mean never, made a fool of yourself before, and you have been in front of tons of people! You gave a speech on architecture to 80 professors and 4000 students at Yale for Zeus's sake! You just need to be yourself! You need to be the calm, cool and confident Wise Girl that has always been there for me and has saved my ass more times than I can count! You need to be that awesome person that I couldn't help…" he stopped mid-sentence, blushing

"That what? Seeing her make a fool out of herself in the biggest event of decade?" I questioned, my face being a little warm. _Gods when did it get so hot out here? It's just Percy… he is my best friend… what could… _I stopped mid thought as he leaned over and said:

"… that I couldn't help falling in love with." he blushed and gave me a quick kiss before getting up and walking away. Halfway to his cabin he turned and yelled out "REMEMBER JUST BE YOURSELF!"

I sat there behind the cabin blushing like a ripe tomato. We had kissed before, now that we had been going out for a month and a half now, but every time he kissed me it felt like the weather just zoomed up to a gazillion degrees! I sat there for a little while and then went inside to get some sleep. As I lay in my bed and thought about what he said, the more I knew he was right. If I kept thinking that I was going to do those things, they'll happen! Percy may be a little slow sometimes but he sure knows how to make someone regain their confidence. He was such a Seaweed Brain.

**Bleh! that stunk! especially the _attempted _Percabeth... oh well, in my opinion anyways... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**press that little blue button down there...**

**you know you want to! :P**


	2. Capture the Flag!

Rogue

Chapter 2: Capture the Flag! 

**Hey everyone this is starfish152… chapter two is UP! This is their game of Capture the Flag soooo…ENJOY! Once again I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! That honor belongs to Rick Riordian**

PERCY'S POV

"Yawn." Man, I think, that was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a while, ever since I saved Olympus, the nightmares of my death and Kronos have stopped. Another day at camp… wait a minute, todays the day! It's the championship Capture the Flag day! I can't wait until 9:00. Wait, what time is it… dang it! Its 8:45! I'm going to be late. Again.

"Sometimes I think my head really is full of seaweed." I criticized myself, "I can't be late this time too, and Annabeth will kill me! So much for a great co-captain!"

I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and my cleanest Camp Half-Blood shirt and ran over to the sink and got ready for the day as fast as I could. I ran out the door and managed to put on my armor at 9:18 and sprinted over to the woods where I saw Chiron, the Athena cabin, and the Ares cabin waiting for me. Crap.

ANNABETH'S POV

"Finally! Where were you? You're late! AGAIN!"

I hit Percy on the shoulder and saw him wince. I don't know if I really hurt him or he was just faking. Whatever.

"Heroes," Chiron yelled, both to us and the rest of the camp, who were sitting in their cabins watching the show on Iris messages, "Today is the final day of the Demigod Games! As you all know, today's event is capture the flag and the two teams are competing for the Championship title! On the red team is… the Ares cabin!"

I looked and saw the Ares cabin yell out their battle cries and raise their weapons. I noticed Clarisse stare right at me, her electric spear crackling. I saw her mouth:

"_You scared girly?"_

I smirked and mouthed back _"You wish!" _Clarisse rolled her eyes and put her spear down.

"… and competing against them on the blue team… the Athena and Poseidon cabin!" as Chiron announced our team, we yelled out and brandished our weapons, Percy, being the big show off that he is, uncapped Riptide and summoned water from the lake to flow around him. Showoff.

"The rules are as followed: no maiming or killing, small injuries only. You cannot hide your flag with enchantments. It must be in plain sight. Two guards at the flag and four at border patrol. The rest are on offense. NO EXCEPTIONS!" Chiron glared at the Ares cabin, "Any rule breaking will be an immediate forfeit. The blue team will take the west woods, the red team: east woods. I will blow the conch shell when the game is to start. Now heroes, take your flag and get ready to start!"

Percy and I led the group into the woods, determined to hide the flag somewhere new, where it had never been before. "So Percy… have any ideas where the flag should be hidden? I have one but I want to know if you have any suggestions…"

"What?" he said, surprised, "you're the Wise Girl, I'm the one with seaweed for a brain, I know that you'll find the best spot!"

_Dang it. _I thought blushing _He sure knows how to flatter me! _ "Ok then," I turned to the group and got them into a huddle, "I think the best place to hide the flag is inside Zeus's Fist."

"Inside it?" questioned my half-brother, Malcolm, "but isn't the entrance to the Labyrinth in there?"

"It was," I answered, "but when Daedalus died, he destroyed it! So if my hunch is correct…" We walked over to the Fist, and I looked in the crack between the rocks where the Labyrinth used to be, "it should be the perfect spot. We can place just inside this crack between the rocks, so that the rocks hide it somewhat, but it will still be in plain sight! How does that sound?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said Percy, "Now for positions… guarding the flag will be Allison and Malcolm, on border patrol will be: Mark, Justin, Katie and Claire. The rest of us will be on offense." The group accepted their tasks and went off to our positions.

PERCY'S POV

We stood in our positions while Annabeth discussed strategies. Apparently I was to go around the left flank with Annabeth while the rest of the campers caused a distraction by going up the center and right flanks. Annabeth would stay under the cover of her invisibility cap, so she could get away if I got captured.

"You realize that's a worst-case-scenario." I said playfully and Annabeth glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden the conch blew. The game had started!

Annabeth put on her cap and vanished from sight. The only way I knew where she was an invisible force pulling me in the right direction. All of a sudden a group of three Ares campers blocked our way. I swung Riptide just in time to block a strike to my thigh and used the shield that I had gotten from my half-brother, Tyson, to block another. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the third attacker crumple to the ground, with a large dent in his helm. _Good job Annabeth _I thought while slicing a large cut on one of the Ares kids, sending him to the ground. The third turned tail and ran… probably to get reinforcements.

"Good job Percy," Annabeth said, taking of her Yankees cap "just follow me and try to keep up!"

I smirked and followed her. I followed her through the woods, meeting a few campers but mowing them down easily, giving them large cuts and bruises, not enough to kill them, just enough to knock them out. The number of campers that we met was small, which meant our distraction was working. We searched for the flag throughout the forest, looking for the other team's flag.

"Where the heck is their flag?" I moaned, "We've been searching everywhere you would think to find a flag! Any what have we found? Zip Zilch Nada Nothing! What are we-"

"We need to think like Clarisse… if we were Clarisse, where would you hide it…" interrupted Annabeth

"Well there's the river, the swamp, the Rock Hill…" I started listing places that Clarisse would be, until Annabeth interrupted me and said:

"That's it! The Rock hill! I remember overhearing her talking to one of her teammates about it! That's where the flag is! C'mon we can sprint!"

Arriving at the Rock Hill we started scaling the rock face towards the top. Okay, wait. Let's backup for a moment. The Rock Hill is basically a cliff wall with razor sharp rocks below; there were rumors that a camper had died here a long time ago. Basically, if you fall, from any height, the rocks will skewer you into little bits.

"You're right. This is it." I said "pointing to a guard, "there is a guard now. If we're quiet enough, we can sneak up the Hill, get the flag and climb back down without them noticing!" Annabeth nodded in consent and we began to climb. Five minutes later, we reached the summit and saw the flag, rippling in the breeze. Just as I reached over to grab it, I heard a whistling sound and a cry of pain. Annabeth!

"Annabeth what-" then I saw what happened. Annabeth was lying on the ground, a huge cut on her legs, preventing her from standing up. And who was her attacker?

"Clarisse!"


	3. Rogue Demigod

Rogue

Chapter 3: Rogue Demigod

**Hey everyone! Chapter three is up! This is going to be good!**

**I do not own PJO… it belongs to** **Rick Riordian**

PERCY'S POV

"Clarisse!"

"Hey Prissy! Did you really think it would be that easy? Did you and Annabeth think you could just sneak up here and steal the flag, under the noses of the guards? I may not be an Athena kid, but I do have brains."

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it?" I retorted.

"Well… I'm thinking about giving you a real, good beating and then hauling you and your girlfriend's sorry butts over to jail. Consider what's coming to you payback for breaking my first electric spear." She sneered and charged, aiming at my sword hand.

"Really, Clarisse? You're still mad about that?" I parried her strike and caught her spear in between our shields. " If I was you, I would have dropped it…"

"Whatever Jackson, I am not you so I can do…" breaking free of the shield trap, she swung at my legs, "…whatever I want to!"

I snarled and easily wacked her spear away, trying to end this as quickly as I could so I could tend to Annabeth. We battled like this for a few moments, parrying each other's blows until I caught her spear again in between my shield and sword, ready to snap it, just as I had years ago. Suddenly the spear crackled with electricity and I stumbled backwards, numb with pain, I could see my clothes smoking. I had to end this. I charged forward and with a roar, brought Riptide down in a deadly arch and cleaved her spear in two, while at the same time blasting her with water and freezing her arms and legs to the ground, immobilizing her.

"Jackson! SO HELP ME I WILL…." She screamed, struggling to get out of her icy prison, but failing.

I stuck out my tongue at her. I know I know soooo mature, but whatever. I ran over to Annabeth and gave her some ambrosia, and her leg healed quickly. While she was getting up, I ran over and grabbed the flag. With my help, Annabeth and I climbed down Rock hill and sprinted towards the boundary line. Not caring about who was in our way, I just slammed the campers that barred our path to the ground, leaving them dazed. A minute later, Annabeth and I crossed the border into the cheers of our team. Our team raised us up on our shoulders and carried us to the victory stage, while the Ares kids stared, angry fire in their eyes.

AANBETH'S POV

"We won we won we won we won we won!" I screeched hugging Percy tightly. "Thanks for defending me back on the Hill, and for helping me back over the border."

"Hey, no problem Wise Girl, it's all in a day's work for me." he admitted, "Although I do deserve a reward…"

"Maybe later Seaweed Brain, too many people…" I kissed him lightly and quickly, "we'll continue later."

"HEROES! The winners of the Demigod games….. THE ATHENA AND POSIDEON CABINS!" announced Chiron. He then came over to us holding a celestial bronze platter full of laurel crowns. Mr. D then came over and placed one on each of our heads. As the laurel crown was placed on my brow, I felt a strange presence in my head:

_Good job Annabeth… I am proud to call you my daughter._

Mom. I noticed everyone else smiling; mom must have said she was proud of them too. And Poseidon must be congratulating Percy. As we stood hand-in-hand I thought that this was probably the best day of my life so far and nothing, absolutely nothing, could spoil this moment! Boy was I wrong.

CRACK!

All of a sudden a meteorite-like shadow crashed down in the center of camp (like how the death-eaters of Harry Potter travel) and disrupted the party, throwing a blast of dirt and small rocks on everyone. When the smoke finally cleared, we saw that in the center of the meteorite hole stood a person. He/she was wearing a black hoodie, that hid her/his face and dark blue jeans, with black converse. What was strange though was that his/her hands were surrounded by a black aura that pulsed, like it had a heartbeat.

"Who- who are you," Mr. D spoke up, "and how dare you disrupt the Games! You will be severely punis…" His voice was cut off when the demigod/ creature raised its hand and brought Mr. D forward, against his will until he was a foot away from him. All who were watching were still. I didn't want to move, he could hurt Mr. D! I just hope Percy doesn't do anything foolish… Just then Percy drew Riptide and charged at the figure, ready to cut off its head.

"Percy, don't!" I yelled.

Too late. The creature just cast its gaze on Percy and raised its other arm, immobilizing him too. Great. Just then, a voice interrupted my thoughts:

So… this is the one who they call Percy Jackson…The Savior of Olympus? And Mr. D…. Dionysus, God of Wine?

I could not define weather this person was male or female but then Percy spoke:

"Yea. What's it to you? " he said, right to the person's face.

I do not wish to hurt you and the god….. I request a weapon of yours.

"What? That's all you need? You could of just walked in and asked for…" Percy exclaimed

No… I need a special weapon… one of yours actually.

All of a sudden, Riptide floated out of Percy's pocket and headed towards the person. Percy struggled in his place, but could not move. That's it I thought. I drew my knife and prepared to charge, but then I realized, I couldn't move! Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they couldn't either! Riptide reached the person and he/she said:

Thank you for your generous gift Percy…. That is all

The figure walked out of the arena and into the forest, a minute later, we were free.

Thalia came up to us and said: "What in hades was that?"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn**

**What's gunna happen?**

**Review & comment peoples!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! :P**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Rogue

**I HAVE A PROBLEM! I'm having trouble thinking of the parents for the mystery demigod… anyone have any good suggestions? The person won't appear until chapter 5 so you have a little bit of time to think! All I know is that it needs to have something to do with dark magic (hence the dark aura around her hands in the previous chapter) and yes, he can be a minor god (two godly parents). SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!**

**Here's a shout out to all who reviewed!**

**Slyshindi, Hmszelda, 14Youtube, 3.1415926535897932384626433, Songbirrd and Dr. Dolittle123 **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LUV YOU GUYS! *gives virtual hug and cookie to all reviewers***


	5. What to do what to do

Rogue

Chapter 4- What are we going to do?

**Hey everyone! Thx for the options for the parents of the mysterious figure! He/she won't appear until next chapter so you have a little bit of time until she/he appears!**

**I do not own PJO! That honor belongs to Rick Riordian!**

PERCY'S POV:

What the heck? Who does he think he is! Just some idiot who thinks he could just storm into camp and just steal Riptide? Ok then. I guess they don't know that Riptide will come back to me if it goes away!

"Percy-" Annabeth tried to get my attention, along with Thalia, Chiron, Grover and Nico.

"Wait a minute." I said, my hand just above my pocket, waiting just another second, and then putting my hand into my pocket. Nothing. I waited a little bit more, sill nothing. Again, still nothing!

"He… he took my sword!" my voice grew to a yell, "he TOOK MY SWORD, ITS NOT COMING BACK TO ME!"

"Whoa, Percy," Thalia said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Chiron called a head cabin meeting."

"Yep." Said Grover "and you are invited."

I sighed, my sword was gone. What was I to do? What if a monster attacked? I had never used any weapon other than Riptide so… what was I to do?

ANNABETH'S POV

Oh boy. Now this was a problem. Percy's sword was gone and we had a rogue demigod on the loose. Now I know what you are thinking. Why didn't you, Percy, Thalia and Nico go out and bring him back to justice. Well, I brought that option up to Chiron but he didn't want to risk anyone until we talked about it at the council. We wanted to discuss the best people to go on this mission and what do when we found out that person was and what to do with him.

We came into the "meeting room," which was basically a room with a Ping-Pong table with folding chairs around it. It wasn't the best, but it was what we had. Around the table were the head counselors of every cabin: Thalia-Zeus, Nico-Hades, Percy-Poseidon, Matt-Hephaestus, Clarisse-Ares, Marissa-Hunters of Artemis, Emily-Apollo, Travis-Hermes, Julia-Nemesis, Anthony-Hypnos, Tom-Demeter, Ally- Aphrodite, and others from minor god cabins. Rachel was also there. We were all around the table when Chiron announced:

"Alright everyone settle down. As you all know, we have a major problem. We have a unknown demigod who has threatened Mr. D and has taken Riptide with him. So I have decided-"

What are we going to do about it? We don't even know where he is! He could be anywhere!" Emily and Ally cried

"Who's going to search for him?" asked Julia

"You better let me go Chiron," demanded Clarisse, "I'll make him cry for his mama!"

Percy was unusually quiet. Normally, during meetings like this, he would be interacting in the conversation, but now he was sitting in his chair, solid as a rock. He has a faraway look in his eyes, which made his beautiful sea green eyed turn to a dark aqua. I hated to see him like this. I was a child of Athena! I could think of something!

"Stop everyone!" I cried, "Let Chiron finish!" These questions would be answered if everyone just shut up!

"Thanks Annabeth. Now as I was saying… we know that he has not left the forest."

"How?" asked Thalia

"Ever since the Titan War, the gods have made special protection around camp. I can now tell whenever a monster or demigod leaves or enters our borders. I have not felt anything yet, so he must be still in the woods!"

"That is SO cool!" exclaimed Travis, "you're like the centaur form of Yoda!" Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. More Stoll humor. Yay.

"As for who will go search for him, I have chosen the following: Annabeth…"

I brightened and did a mental fist pump. Another quest! Well sortof, the demigod was inside our borders so… did that count as a quest? Whatever, hurray for me!

"…Thalia, Nico and Percy." Chiron finished

"Aww c'mon Chiron!" Matt, Marissa, and Anthony complained

"Yea Chiron," Tom said, finally waking up from his nap, "how come they go on all these quests?"

Chiron's expression turned annoyed, as if the answer was obvious, "Thalia, Nico and Percy are three of the most powerful demigods in camp and Percy deserves to go because he lost his sword to the demigod and Annabeth because they need a strategy, not just brute force to capture this stranger."

Everyone was silent, for they knew Chiron was right.

"Everyone else, you will help patrol the borders of the camp and the woods, if the stranger somehow evades the searching party. That is all, Annabeth; you will visit the Oracle tonight. I have a feeling there is more to this than just a stolen sword. Meeting concluded."

Everyone filed out, and Julia and Emily came up to me and wished me good luck. I was going to need it. After everyone cleared out, I went over to Rachel's cave. It looks like a dull cave on the outside, but on the inside, now that something to talk about! There was a hot tub, a flat screen, leather couches and a huge selection of books. Rachel even had her own little studio in the back of the cave! I went over to her.

"Hey Rachel, do you have a prophesy for me?"

"Let me see…" she said, pausing for a moment, when all of a sudden, her eyes glowed green and mist swirled around her. In a hissy snake like voice she said:

_Four shall go to the woods for the rogue mourning,_

_But today I shall give you this warning,_

_For this demigod is not to be tampered without some,_

_For her abilities are superior to anyone,_

_So she can destroy everyone in her wrath,_

_Only by returning the stolen can she be guided to the right path,_

_Simply by help and understanding can she be able to trust again._

Rachel swooned and fell onto a beanbag chair. She opened her eyes, and they were back to normal.

"How's it sound?" asked Rachel. I forgot, she doesn't know what she says when the Oracle takes over.

"Pretty good I guess. Thanks!" I exclaimed as I headed out the door

I can guess what most of the prophesy meant, four campers: me Percy, Thalia and Nico would go to find the rogue. We needed to be careful though, apparently her powers were greater than anyone else's. By returning the stolen… that must mean she will give back Riptide! The rest was difficult to comprehend. Maybe she needs to be comforted, or she's insane, or has a disability. I thought about this as I walked over to the campfire where Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron were waiting for me.

"Hey Annabeth," called Thalia, "how does the prophesy sound?"

"Pretty good I guess. There is no mention of certain doom or death… at least that's what I think."

"You are probably right Annabeth," Chiron reassured, "can you tell us exactly what it said?"

As I told them, I could see how Percy's eyes lit up when it mentioned that the stolen would be returned. Other than that, no emotions were seen.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed Percy, "I'm going to get Riptide back!"

"Wait Percy. You know that the Oracle could have double meanings. It may not necessarily mean Riptide." warned Nico

"Well, even if it doesn't, I'm going to give that thief a beating to remember!" announced Percy.

"Alright then Chiron, when do you suggest we leave?" I inquired

"Tomorrow. By the looks of the prophesy, it seems that you will need all of your strength to face this thief."

"Alright." We all said, and without a word to confirm it, we all headed back to our cabins. All of us wanted to get a well-deserved sleep, in order to be ready for tomorrow. So we did Zzz…Zzz…Zzz

**There you go peoples! Chapter 4 is done! Thanks for reviewing and the suggestions for the mysterious demigod's parents! He/she will make an appearance in the next chapter so you have a little longer to think of parents. Thank you in advance!**


	6. Into the Woods

Rogue

Chapter 6- Into the woods

**Hey people! Sorry if you got impatient or anything but I was busy with my freakin' summer reading projects. My mom said I couldn't update anymore until I finished! I finished today! Yay! **

**Aywayz… on with the story!**

PERCY'S POV

"Percy! C'mon get up! It's time to go!"

I awoke to someone shaking me, not too gently I might add. I would have gotten up if it was warm, I would be sweaty and willing to get up and take a cool shower to get ready for the day. But I could feel the cool air coming from my cabin's open windows. Strange. It's usually warm at camp, with all that weather controlled climate mumbo-jumbo. All I knew was that I was NOT getting out of my bed today.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. GET UP!" Great, it's Thalia.

"No" I protested

"Move your butt now!" she said, pushing me.

"Give me five more minutes or I'll slice you with Riptide"

"Gods Percy, get up! You don't have Riptide remember? Todays the day we are going in the woods to get it back! Remember Kelp Head?"

Yesterday's events rushed into my head and I fell out of bed, startled. Finally, I was going to get back at the guy who dared steal Riptide! I took a quick shower and headed outside, in full armor and a sword that I had borrowed from the Hephaestus cabin. It was enchanted to feel like Riptide, but it wasn't the same. The blade's name was _Bronzeheart. _Nice name, not as good as Riptide though. Meeting up with Thalia, we walked up to the woods where Chiron, Annabeth and Nico were waiting for us.

"Good morning Percy, Thalia. Are you ready for your trip?" Chiron asked

"Yea." Thalia replied. "We all have sleeping bags and a little bit of Nectar and Ambrosia, just in case Kelp Head gets hurt."

"HEY!" I protested. Then, something occurred to me "Wait Chiron, since the woods are so small, can't we just bring nothing, since camp is so close? And couldn't the thief gotten out of the camp's boundaries?"

"Well Percy," Chiron answered, "1, you can never be too prepared and 2, the camp has recently expanded its borders so the woods is a lot bigger. Also, Dionysus and I made a change. Last night, we put up an enchantment that tells us whether something has come in or gone out of the boundaries. So far nothing has shown up, so we guess that he is still hiding in the woods."

Annabeth nodded, "I thought it looked a little bigger when we played Capture the Flag."

"OH C'MON ALREADY," Nico yelled, "Are we just going to debate on how the woods have gotten bigger or are we going to catch this thief and get Percy's sword back?"

Everyone looked at him, startled. Sometimes it's easy to forget he's there, being the son of Hades and all, he _literally _blends into the shadows. He glared back at us expectantly, waiting for a response.

"Yea" I said, breaking the silence "we better go now, we need all the light we can get."

And with that we walked into the woods. Not knowing what was in store for us, or really caring, in my case.

ANNABETH'S POV

We walked into the woods and decided stay together for a while. Not only was there a very powerful thief on the loose, but there were monsters in the woods too, and we couldn't afford to split up and lose someone. We walked for a while, Nico occasionally shadow traveling to random spots in the forest, seeing if he could catch the thief off guard. Thalia hopped from branch to branch above us, swinging on thick ones like a monkey. _I guess being a Hunter also gives you acrobatic skills. Cool. _I thought. We walked for hours, looking and waiting for a sign that we were getting closer, but nothing appeared.

Later, about 9:30 or so that night, we decided to stop for the evening to rest and think of a new plan because the current one obviously wasn't working too well. We sat down in a clearing and lit a small fire. I had packed some granola bars and protein shakes in case we got hungry, so we munched on those.

"So," said Nico in between bites, "what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I need some time to think." I admitted

"Obviously," intervened Thalia, her mouth full of granola bar, "this thief knew that we were coming for him, and hid himself pretty well." She took a gulp of her shake, "we need to think outside of the box, something that he totally wouldn't expect."

"The thief needs to eat and drink right?" Percy suddenly stated,

"I think so," I said, "assuming he is a demigod,"

"Didn't the prophesy say so?" persisted Percy, "Anyways, he would need to have something to eat or drink to stay alive for a while in the woods. I'm sure he has set up traps and nets of some sort. Why don't we trigger one of the traps?"

"Sure." agreed Thalia, sarcastically, "let's just trigger the trap ourselves and then wait, dangling for hours while we wait for the thief to appear. It doesn't matter if we waste an entire day waiting!"

"Wait a minute Thales, I think Percy's on to something. It's a good idea in progress."

"Anyways," Percy continued, "If Thalia somehow catches an animal, I mean it could be a mouse for all we care, it just needs to be big enough to trigger the trap. We need to find one first though, to know what animal we need."

"Ok," Nico said, "let's say we do find a trap, and get an animal big enough to trigger it, how do we know that the thief will come?"

That was something that Percy obviously didn't think of. Too bad, this was one of his greatest ideas. We sat in silence for a while, thinking. Soon, an idea occurred to me.

"Percy, do you remember how he used his powers to bring you and Mr. D to him? I asked

"Yea, how could I forget? It was terrifying! I couldn't do anything to retaliate, or grab back Riptide or anything!"

Thalia nodded, "Don't forget Percy, the rest of us were paralyzed too, otherwise I would have come in and helped you."

"That's beside the fact now," I intervened, "I'm thinking that if he's powerful enough to force and paralyze several people, I'm thinking that he would put something like a mind-sensor on the traps."

…

"I think we can't know that for sure until we find and trigger one of the traps tomorrow." Nico finally agreed, "but that's our best guess for now."

"Alright then, I don't know about you guys," Thalia said, yawning "but I'm going to sleep so that I'll have enough energy to pound that thief into nothing!" She opened her sleeping bag and lay down.

With wordless agreement, Nico, Percy and I laid down too. I took the first watch. I stayed up for a while, looking up at the full moon, shining through the trees. I heard the rustles of small animals in the woods and the howls of the monsters. None of them were close to us, so there wasn't anything for me to worry about. Two hours later, I woke Nico and he took watch. I lay down in my sleeping bag and I drifted off into sleep.

PERCY'S POV

*dream mode*

I was in a clearing; to my right was the ant hill, a place I don't want to go near again. **(read the Demigod Files to see his adventure there) **To my left was the river. It was peaceful and calm; nothing could be heard except the babbling of the river over the rocks. I thought that I was finally having a good dream for once, but as I turned around and saw him. The thief. She was still wearing the clothes I saw her in when she took Riptide. She fingered it in pen mode. Just like I did when I was nervous. Huh. Weird. I heard a murmuring and saw that she was talking to herself. I strained to hear what he was saying.

"Brother…. Finally….. together… blade….. procedure… forever…"

What he was saying, what I heard, made no sense to me. I'm sure that if I heard everything that she said, I could repeat it to Annabeth and she could explain it to me. I wish it made sense. Suddenly, the thief's head snapped up.

"intruder… watching" she said. Uh oh, she must sense me!

"She took two blades from her back. They were long knives, about the length of the tips of my fingers to my elbow. They were made of celestial bronze, with streaks of silver in the center. That reminded me of Backbiter, Luke's sword. It must be a mix of celestial bronze and steel, something that could harm both monsters, and mortals alike. The thief looked straight at me and sliced through my dreams, laughing all the while. The laugh echoed after my vision faded, and I passed into darkness as cold as the dark side of the moon.

…

The next thing I knew, it was morning and everyone was getting ready to set out. I rolled up my sleeping bag ad put it on my back. Yawning, we ate another breakfast or protein shakes and then started to walk again. I caught up to Annabeth and told her about my dream. She was silent for a minute, and then asked:

"Did you see who it is?"

"No, although even if I did, it wouldn't make any difference. Everyone who would have a grudge against me is either dead, a god or a titan. And we already know that he's a demigod."

"Yea. I can't think of anyone else either, Percy. So the question remains. Should we go after her at the Ant Hill or find a trap and trigger it, hoping he comes."

"Remember our adventure there?"

She nodded and said "Yea. That wasn't that very fun. I think that we should see if the trap idea works and if not, we could always tell them. By the way, that was a really good idea yesterday. One could think you were very smart."

I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or criticism and I didn't say anything.

"Seriously Percy, just take the complement! Is it that hard?" Annabeth said, exasperated

"Was that a complement?" I asked playfully, shoulder bumping her.

She smiled and bumped me back. I was just about to put my arm around her when I heard Thalia yell:

"Percy, Annabeth watch out! We found one of the traps! Don't move an-"

That was the last thing I heard before a THUMP of a large rock came crashing down next to me.

SWISH! Next thing I knew, my feet were yanked out from under me and I was dangling in the air, heels over head in a trap. I reached for Bronzeheart to cut myself free, but it had fallen to the ground. I tried twisting and turning, nope. All that did was tighten the loop around my ankles. I finally gave up, let my arms hang over my head limply, and looked down at the giggling faces of my friends. Thalia and Annabeth started laughing their heads off and Nico just looked up at me and said:

"Smoooooth Percy, real smooth."

I groaned and crossed my arms. How did I get into messes like this? How come it was always me?

I glared down at him:

"Oh just shut up and give me the darn sword already."

**There you have it! Chapter six is finally up! Anyways, no flames! I know it's a boring chapter, but there will be plenty of action in the next one! Also, the thief's name, parents and motives will be revealed! STAY TUNED TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Cho!**

**starfish152 **


	7. We meet a Thief

Rogue

Chapter 6- We Meet a Thief

**Here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for! The thief's finally appear in this chapter! YAY! **

**SHOUTOUT!  
>hmszelda, 14youtube, 3.1415926535897932384626433,songbirrd, Dr. Dolittle123, wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch,<br>bff3, Emmakate, and SCUlover181**

**I do not own PJO, that honor belongs to the fabulous Rick Riordian!**

**Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

ANNABETH'S POV:

What are we going to do? Now that we found a trap… ok, back up. Percy being stuck up in that trap was _**the**_ funniest thing I have ever seen! Thalia, Nico, and I busted up laughing and didn't stop for over five minutes. It was just TOO funny. Nico pulled out his phone and said, laughing:

"This is soooo going on Olympusbook!" he took a picture.

"C'mon guys," Percy pleaded, "help me down, we need to find the thief remember?"

That snapped me back into reality. What if the thief heard us laughing and went to another position? We would never find him then!

"Alright guys, help me get Percy down."

"Aw Annabeth," complained Thalia, wiping a tear from her eye, "you are ruining the fun!"

"Listen guys, as much as this is funny, we need to get him down and start searching again," I stated, "the thief might have heard our laughter and be miles away from us now!"

"Wait Annabeth." Nico stopped me from cutting the rope at the last second. To keep his blood from rushing to his head, Percy reached up and grabbed the rope that ensnared his ankles and pulled himself up into a more comfortable position. Well, as comfortable as he could be hanging in a trap.

"What now?" I said, exasperated

"Remember how we wanted to catch an animal to trigger the traps? What is we use Percy as the animal?"

"Whoa. Wait, What?" Percy asked, confused, "I am NOT being bait. I'm the one who needs his sword back!"

I nodded, now that I thought about it, Nico was right. "Wait a minute Percy. You might not like being bait, but this might be a real time saver."

"What is that big brain thinking of now Anna?" wondered Thalia

"I was thinking, our original plan was to find a trap, catch an animal, make it trigger it and wait for the thief. Well we found a trap and it was triggered, maybe not by an animal, but triggered none the less. As long as the thief can't see what was caught, we have a chance to surprise him. We can finally confront him."

"As much as I hate this idea," Percy admitted, still upside down, "I think you are right, Annabeth."

"Alright then" I motioned to some nearby bushes, "Thales, Nico and I will hide in there, and we'll jump out when the thief shows his face. Ok?"

Percy sighed, "Alright. I just hope the thief shows up soon, before all the blood rushes to my head."

We giggled and ran over to the bushes, and Percy let his arms hang limp, heels over head again.

We waited.

PERCY'S POV

Wow. My life couldn't get any better than this. Not only was I humiliated in front of my friends by getting caught in this stupid trap and now I'm bait. Woohoo. Hello people… its SARCASM. This was officially the worst day ever. No telling how long I would have to hang here waiting for the thief to come. It could be 20 minutes or it could be the rest of the day. And all the blood was rushing to my head. YAY. As I hung there, I didn't hear a sound from where Thales, Nico and Annabeth were hiding. They were good. Not a single peep. Now only if I would do my part then Annabeth's plan would work!

Annabeth. Man, there is no other girl in the whole wide world who competes with her beauty. Not even Aphrodite was competition against her. Even though she wore no makeup, she still looked like royalty. And she's freakishly smart too, even with stupid things like ADHD and dyslexia weighing her down. And her kisses… I won't even go into that subject. All I'm going to say is that her kisses should be illegal. I sighed… lost in my thoughts when a rustle was heard in the bushes. My head shot up and waited for another sound. There it was again, on the opposite side of the clearing where my friends were. It wasn't them, it was the thief! I looked toward the bushes casually; hoping the thief wouldn't know what I was doing, but facing them.

_Get ready. _I mouthed

Annabeth nodded and mouthed back: _We'll be on guard but we want to see what the thief will do first._

A panicked look crossed my face: _What! That wasn't part of the plan!_

She rolled her eyes and said: _Just trust me. We have your back._

I grimaced but was forced to look away again so the thief wouldn't locate Annabeth. Just then I heard a noise, louder than the others. And a figure came into view. A wolf. It was beautiful to look at. It had muscles that rippled with every step and silvery-grey streaks on its coat, creating a collage of black and silver. Even though the wolf was breathtaking, I sighed, the thief wasn't here yet. Movement snapped myself back to reality. The wolf started coming toward me and looked up at me like some confused child. It started pacing around underneath me. I started getting a little nervous. What if the wolf attacked? I'll get a face full of wolf teeth. Hurray for me. I looked into the wolf's eyes. They weren't like any other wolf eyes that I have ever seen. The eyes were pure black with no pupils. That WASN'T normal. It had a strange look in its eyes, like it was guilty and at the same time, revengeful and a huge hatred. THAT wasn't normal either.

Then the wolf did something I would have never expected. It stood on its hind legs and began to change its form. The bent legs of the wolf straightened and formed into dark blue jeans and converse, the muscular torso molded into the form of a hoodie sweatshirt and its front legs and paws bent into a human's arms and hands. Finally, the wolf face shrunk, molded and smoothed into a human face covered by a hood. It was the thief. We had found him.

ANNABETH'S POV

Wow. I have never seen anyone be able to do that! Turning into a wolf is just huge! No wonder the Oracle said that the thief can't be taken down without some of us, he's really powerful! The thief finished its transformation and looked up at Percy.

"YOU! GIVE MY BACK RIPTIDE! NOW!" Percy screamed.

He really wasn't in the position to yell right about now. But I kept my hand on my dagger, just in case the thief attacked him. The thief looked up and sighed. He went over to Percy and cut the rope with his swords, freeing Percy. Percy scrambled up and grabbed Bronzeheart.

"Give…me…Riptide…NOW!" he said through gritted teeth.

The thief said nothing but pulled back his hood. I gasped. The removal of the hood revealed a girls face, with dark brown eyes and straight black hair that went down past her shoulders. She looked about 16, but what was the strangest thing about her was her skin. It was as white as the snow, no blemishes in sight, just pale, white skin. She had a scar that ran from the top of her forehead, went down and off the bridge of her nose, continued down her cheekbone and ended on the top of her neck.

Percy, getting over his state of shock, then said "I don't want to fight you, all I want is to get Riptide back and why you stole it, thief!"

The girl said nothing, but calmly put her swords down on the ground, clearly not wanting to fight.

We waited in the bushes, making sure that if Percy needed backup, he would get it. Everything was quiet, the two demigods staring each other down when all of a sudden, Nico shot up from his sitting position.

"Percy, stop! She doesn't want to fight you!" he yelled

"What? What makes you think that?" Percy questioned, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"She just said it!" Nico replied

"She didn't say anything," Percy said, "at least not that I heard!"

"Well she spoke and she said that she doesn't want to fight, she wants to talk!" Nico said desperately.

"Talk, my foot. She just wants to trick me into getting this sword too!"

Percy struck. He hurled himself at the girl, slicing Bronzeheart down in a deadly arc, wanting to slice the girls shoulder. Quick as lightning, the girl grabbed her swords, ducked underneath Percy's blow, and then her form wavered, disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the clearing. Percy whirled around, but the same thing occurred, the girl giving him a small cut and then disappearing, until she became visible at another part of the clearing. This went on for minutes.

"That's it." I said, and jumped out and joined the fight, Thalia joining me. Nico just stood there yelling at us to stop. I didn't want to listen. This girl is mocking Percy and we need answers. I joined the fight.

The girl didn't flinch when Thalia and I came out of the bushes; she just gave us the same treatment that Percy got. It went like this: we attack, she avoids, she disappears, and she reappears. I don't know how long this went on for but all we got was being out of breath. This was going nowhere. Suddenly, water began to flow around the thief, encasing her in a ball of water. She pounded her fists on the bubble's wall, but to no avail.

"Great job Percy!" congratulated Thalia

"No, Percy STOP!" Nico came over to us

"Why would I do that?" Percy retorted

"Because she doesn't want to hurt us, she just wants to talk!" Nico pleaded

"Are you defending her," I asked, "she's a thief!"

Nico was silent for a moment, as if he was listening to something and then said: "because she said so, and if you haven't noticed; she's about to drown in your water bubble!"

It was true, the girl's pounding had stopped and she started drooping down onto the bottom of the bubble, slowly running out of air and dying. Percy gasped and hollowed out the bubble, leaving the strong walls up, but giving the thief air to breath. It seemed too late, the girl was slumped up against the bottom of the bubble.

"Pop the bubble Percy, she needs help!" I said

"Wait Percy, what if it's a trick?" Thalia suddenly said

"Yea. I agree," Percy nodded, "We should take her to the Big House, we can care for her there, and when she comes to… she's got a lot of answering to do."

We started walking back to camp, the thief's bubble floating behind us. I walked along Percy for a while, but then dropped back to Nico.

"Nico, how did you know that the thief just wanted to talk?" I asked

"She said it." He responded

"But Percy, Thalia and I were right next to her in the battle and she didn't say a word the entire time! Are you sure that she was talking to you. It might just be in your head."

"No, I heard the same voice that spoke to us on the day that Riptide was stolen. It was her, Annabeth, I just know it."

I pondered this for a moment and then asked: "How come only you heard it?"

"I don't know. I assumed that you all heard her until she said stop and you didn't."

"Nico, no one heard her except you."

**Well there you have it! The thief is finally caught! **

**More powers and the thief's name will be in the next one!**

**Review!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **


	8. Interrogation

**Chapter 7**

**Interrogation**

**I do not own PJO **

**Now… on with the story!**

THALIA'S POV

"Honestly Annabeth. Give me one good reason why I should help."

"Why? She's going to die if you don't help her soon Percy. Why shouldn't you?"

"Let's see… she attacked us… disrupted the Games and stole my sword!" countered Percy.

"Guys STOP!" I yelled, this wasn't getting us anywhere, "Percy, get your butt over here and just help her."

"Yes Percy," Chiron added, "We already searched her and Riptide is nowhere to be found. She must have hidden it. And I am curious to who she is working for."

"And I want to know why she's only being heard by me." added Nico.

Percy glared at us for a moment and then said: "Fine."

He walked over to the girl. After Percy drained the bubble with the water, we walked back to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D invited us into the big house and we tied the thief to a bed. We didn't want her to escape, but we wanted to help her and ask her questions. A LOT of questions.

Percy placed his hands on the girl's chest. He took a deep breath and his brow furrowed, as if he was concentrating. He took his hands and slowly started moving them up, toward the girls mouth. When his hands reached her mouth, the girl's mouth opened and a stream of water that she had swallowed flowed out. The girl remained still, even after all the water was out.

"Thalia," Chiron said, "can you give her a shock, we need her awake."

I walked over to the bed and placed my hands on the girl's feet. I felt a small shock go through my body and the girl's body jumped slightly.

Suddenly the girls gave a gasp and her eyes opened. Those dark, bottomless eyes looked around the room and then focused on us. She glanced at Annabeth and I and then to Percy and Chiron. Finally they settled on Nico.

"You almost drowned. Are you ok?" Nico said out of the blue. "No. Percy and Thalia woke you up. No. Of course, of course."

We all looked at him strangely.

"What?" asked Nico, "I'm answering her."

"Nico," Chiron questioned, "she hasn't said anything."

"That's the thing Chiron," Annabeth pointed out, "nobody but him can hear her. We have been this close to her several times but she hasn't said anything. Not one word."

"Hmmm," Chiron put his hand to his beard, stroking it.

"Of course not. No don't bother, he doesn't like you. He wasn't going to help you in the first place." Nico was still talking to her, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

"Alright, alright. So Nico is the only one that can talk to her," pointed out Percy. "How are we supposed to communicate with her?"

"Nico can be our translator." I pointed out, "He can relay what she says and we can talk to her that way." Everyone agreed.

"Alright let's cut to the chase, where's Riptide?" Percy questioned, arms crossed.

Nico was silent for a while. "She said she won't talk to the… murderer?"

"Murderer?" Percy gasped, "I'm not a murderer!"

"Hang on Percy," Chiron interrupted. He turned to the girl. "What is your name and why won't you talk to us?"

"She said her name is Alyia (pronounced a-lee-a), and… she refuses to talk to anyone but me for the time being."

"Alright. Who are your parents?"

Nico was silent for a moment and then said: "Her dad is… Hades and her mom's side is…complicated."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "Another Big Three child," I exclaimed, "now I have another girl to hang out with!"

Percy, Annabeth and Nico glared at me.

"Aww c'mon I'm just pulling your leg guys, I'm still going to hang out with you." I said.

"Ok then Alyia, what's your mother's side?" Chiron asked.

Nico listened for a while, and we all sat there, waiting.

"She said... Her mother died during four years after the birth of Alyia's twin brothers: Mickey and Jeremiah…wait what?"

"What," I asked, "what does she say?"

Nico replied: "she says that it would be better to show you than tell us."

"NO!" Percy shot out, "in order for her to show us, we would need to release her!"

"Relax Percy," Annabeth said, "we are just going to release her arms, her legs are still tied. Don't get all riled. Loosen up."

Chiron and I walked over to the table and untied her arms. Alyia sat up and took a deep breath. She raised her hands. Her eyes and hands started glowing with the same energy that she used when we first met. She waved her hands in a circle and the black energy formed a solid screen in front of us. Her eyes glowed a little brighter and she started chanting:

"Wohs su eht tsap. Wohs su ym tsap."

It was all gibberish to me. I had no idea what was happening until the energy screen started glowing and an image appeared on it...

*Alyia's past*

**Location: A hospital. A little girl with light blue eyes and light blond, almost platinum blond hair sat in a waiting room next to a man in a black trench coat and dark sunglasses. Hades, Lord of the Dead. Hades was cuddling two young boys in his arms. They both looked around four years old and had the same platinum blond hair as the little girl. **

**"Daddy? Is mommy going to be ok?" The little girl asked. "She's been in that room with all the pretty nurses and doctors for a long time."**

**"I hope so Aly, I really hope so." Hades replied, his voice grim.**

**The little girl looked down at her pink sneakers and said: "Daddy? What is making mommy so sick?"**

**Hades put the two boys down on the chair next to them, placing them just so that they would lean against each other to hold one another up while they were sleeping. He took a deep breath and replied: "Sweetie…Mommy has a germ in her lungs..."**

**"Lungs?"**

**"They are the things that help you breathe. Anyways," he put his hands on his daughters shoulders, "Mommy has a germ that has gone into her lungs and has made her very, very sick. It made her extremely weak and strange things started happening to her."**

**"Like when all her hair started falling out and she had to get a wig?"**

**"Yes. Just like that. Mommy started going to lots and lots of doctors to help her. But there was nothing they could do. They told us that she needed an operation to see if she would get better. If the operation cures her, she should be coming out very soon."**

**"YAY!" The little girl jumped up and down. "Soon mommy can play tea party with me again! We can have tea and sugar cookies and Mr. Snuggie can come and be with us! And we can play dress up with all her lipstick and..."**

**The little girl babbled on and on... Hades listened intently until his face froze. His eyes widened and he turned toward the operating doors a split second before a doctor came out of it. He turned to the blabbing girl and the sleeping toddlers with sympathy. **

**"What? How is she? How is my Carly?" Hades demanded standing up, "HOW IS SHE!" **

**The doctor took a breath and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Smith, your wife didn't make the operation. Would you like to see the body?"**

**Hades froze, and stood there in shock. The little girl came over to her dad and tugged on his coat pocket.**

**"Daddy? What's wrong? Can mommy come home now?"**

**Hades said nothing to the girl. He just scooped her onto his shoulders and the two boys, waking them up in the process, into his arms. "We are leaving."**

**"Wh-why? Isn't mommy-" stammered the girl.**

**"NO ALY. MOMMY ISN'T COMING HOME!"**

**They started walking out of the hospital and headed into the parking garage.**

**The little girl looked at her dad, tears forming in her eyes. "Why not?"**

**"Because- because she's dead."**

**The little girl looked down, a single tear dripped down her cheek. The twins however heard the announcement that their mommy wasn't coming home and started crying. Hades reached their car and pulled out the keys. Once everyone was seated inside, he started driving away.**

**"Daddy? Where are we going? This isn't the way home."**

**"We aren't going home."**

**"What? Where are we going then?"**

**"I have something else planned."**

**They drove and drove. As time passed, they entered California. The car soon came to a stop at DOA recording studios.**

**"Why are we stopping here daddy?"**

**"Be quiet Aly. Get Mickey and Jeremiah out of the car and follow me."**

**Aly got the two toddlers out of the car and held their hands as they entered the building. As they walked through the doors, a cold eerie voice greeted them. **

**"Hades! My man! Waz up?"**

**Charon walked out from behind a desk and gave hades a pat on the back. Hades showed no emotion. **

**"I have no time, Charon." **

**"alright alright, are these the kids? Awww. This must be Aly, Mickey and ... Jeremy?"**

**"My name is Jeremiah!" The little boy said, sticking his tongue out afterwards. **

**"Alright then, Jeremiah. So what did you come here for my Lord?" Charon questioned**

**Hades looked at the three kids beside him and flicked his hand. A couple bags of candy appeared on the table at the other side of the room and he motioned that they should stay over there for now. Once they were happily munching on their Crunch bars Hades said:**

**"These are three of my...children. They are too young to be on their own so I want you to take them to The..." he whispered the rest in Charon's ear. **

**"Are...are positive my Lord? When will they be old enough to be on their own?"**

**"In a couple years or so, I will let them live here."**

**"Here? In the Underworld? But sir! When have you ever been this nice and caring to any of your children? What about their mother? What about foster care or the orphanage? And since when have you been this nice to any of your children?"**

"**I can sense the power that these three can possess, and there is much more power that they can store in their souls, especially the girl. And without her brothers guaranteed safety, she will do nothing."**

"**Wait, power stored in their souls… you don't mean-" Charon shuddered, "but the last demigod that tried the process spontaneously combusted!"**

"**I realize the danger, although this girl is different than the other, she is more powerful, more vast. She will be the vassal of all the power that needs to be controlled." Hades said grimly. "The child's fate has been set. She WILL be the vassal."**

***end flashback***

The magic around Alyia's hands suddenly flickered and went out. Alyia's glowing eyes faded and she collapsed onto the bed.

"What- what was that?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron's face was pale, "I understand a little bit of why this girl is so troubled, she has gone through much."

"What happened afterwards?" I asked, curious.

"I'm sure we will be treated with another show when she wakes up. For now, let us give her a well-deserved rest." Chiron promised.

Percy, Annabeth, Chiron and I filed out of the room, getting ready to wait on the Big House porch for Alyia to wake up. Nico stayed behind though, and stayed by her side, waiting, watching over her, as if she was his sister.

**There you go! Sorry if you thought that this chapter was so serious, it needed to be!**

**More of Alyia's past will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**One thing: I really, really would like some more reviewers.**

**All I want is 5 more reviews and I will update. Right now I have 21. I need 26 and ill update. Pretty please? Pretty please with cherries on top? Pretty please with a big plate of Percy's favorite blue chocolate chip cookies? **

**Thank you SOOOOO MUCH!**


	9. Revalations

**Chapter 9**

**Revelations**

**I do not own PJO!**

PERCY'S POV:

"She has been through much, Percy; you must calm your feelings about her. I realize she took your sword, but we need to help her in whatever way we can." Chiron stated.

We were sitting on the porch of the Big House, waiting for Alyia to wake up. Her recent spell knocked her unconscious, so we needed to give her a brake before she showed us the rest of her past. Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron and I sat around the pinochle table, Nico was still inside with Alyia, watching over her and making sure she didn't run away. Chiron gave us some lemonade to help us pass the time, and I gulped mine down in a flash. Hey, I was thirsty!

"I realize that Chiron and you know," I said, "I always try to help anyone who needs it, but I'm telling all of you, that girl is bad news."

"What's your deal Kelp Head? We will find Riptide and then what do you have left to be mad at her for?" Thalia countered, "She needs our help! Obviously something evil was involved and she is some sort of "vessel" for that power. That must explain her almost albino skin."

"Anything that has to do with Hades is evil Thals," Annabeth commented, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I realize that Annabeth, but look at me! I'm a daughter of Zeus and I wear a lot of dark stuff, but that doesn't mean I'm evil!"

"Well not all of the time anyways." I snickered.

Thalia glared at me and opened her mouth to say something when we heard a voice:

"HEY GUYS, SHE SAYS THAT SHE'S READY NOW!" Nico yelled out to us.

"Let us go now," Chiron said, "and Percy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please, don't do anything to rash."

"Alright…"

We filed inside the room where Alyia was laying on the bed. Nick sat in a chair next to the bed, handing Alyia some ambrosia, giving her some strength back. She ate the ambrosia willingly, and she gained a little of her color back. (As much color as an albino could have anyways.) She sat up and looked at us all, as if she were expecting something from us. Her bottomless eyes landed on me. They were very dark in color; it was hard to get any emotion from them. I thought I caught some glimpses of hate, compassion and pity though, although they were gone too quickly, I wasn't completely sure that I had seen them in the first place. The only thing that I could see for sure was a suppressed evil, as if it was there, but she was holding it down, keeping it tied up in her mind. I stared back into her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of betrayal or some hidden plot, but seeing none I broke our gaze. Her eyes were unique; anyone could look into them and get lost in their bottomless depths and if they weren't careful, get lost in them for what seemed an eternity.

"Alyia," Chiron asked, "do you have enough strength to continue?"

She nodded. Her hands and eyes gave off the black aura and she spoke the same incantation as before. The black screen appeared before us once more and a scene flashed to life on it…

***flashback* (***Percy's thoughts***)**

"**Where are we going Uncle Charon?" the little girl asked.**

"**I'm taking you to a hotel, a very fun place where you are going to stay for a little bit until daddy has his house ready for you." Charon answered. He grabbed the little girls hand and clutched the two twins close to him. He spoke a few words in ancient Greece and they suddenly disappeared. The screen clouded and the next thing the little girl knew, they were standing in front of a hotel room. Number 1313. **

"**Alright then kids, here is your room!" Charon said joyfully.**

"**YAY!" Jeremiah and Mickey ran past their uncle and into the hotel room. The little girl followed, although not as quickly as her twin brothers. The room looked as if it was made just for them: one twin bed and a bunk bed, a television and a bookshelf, full of every kid book and movie they could ever think of or dream of seeing. The wallpaper was a light yellow, with lotus flowers printed on the top and bottom border of the walls. The beds coordinated with the room, white comforters with the light yellow lotus in the center. Between the colors and the tropical décor, the whole room gave off a serene, safe feeling. **

*I recognize this place…*

"**What is this?" little Alyia questioned.**

"**This is your room for now, your home away from home for now. And this isn't even the best part! Mickey, Jeremiah! Stop jumping on the bed and come here for a minute! I'm going to show you the best part of your temporary home!"**

**The group walked down the hallway, and got into the elevator in the corridor. The doors closed and Charon turned to the large amount of buttons on the side of the doors.**

"**These are all the different places you can go kids. This row," he pointed out the bottom row of buttons, "is the places that kids your age are allowed to be in. The rest are for adults or off-limits. You stay away from the rest of the buttons, okay? And whenever you want to go back to your room, this is the button you push." He pointed to a large gold button with a lotus in the center. **

"**Alright."**

"**Now where do you want to go first? There is the pool, the waterpark, the game room, the library, the 360**** trampoline room and the 24/7 kiddy restaurant! Where to Mickey? You get to choose first!"**

"**Uhh.. how 'bout the twampoline woom?" He asked sweetly.**

"**Trampoline room it is!"**

**Charon pushed the button and the 3 children were jerked to the floor as the elevator took off sideways. Less than 5 seconds later, the elevator stopped and the doors dinged open. Imagine for a second you are a 7 year old girl (or a 4 year old boy). Imagine a room the size of a soccer field, and 20 feet high. Every wall is covered with trampolines and the ones on the sides curved inwards, so that any kid that bounced off of them flew across the room to the other side. On the far end of the room was a large foam cube pit. A ladder reached up 10 feet and had a small trampoline on top. The room was filled with happy, screaming kids, not one looked over the age of ten. As a little kid, this would be paradise. **

**Alyia looked at her uncle and asked: "What about daddy? Will he pick us up soon?"**

"**He will come when… everything is alright for you to come back."**

**The kids ran screeching with joy and huge smiles on their faces onto the trampolines, joining the other kids in their endless fun. Charon had a sad smile on his face when he saw the kids sprint toward the fun. He walked back into the elevator and shut the doors. As they closed, the doors connected to form the words: **_**Lotus Casino**_**. **

*I knew it!*

…**..**

**The vision clouded and the next image appeared was much later. Little Aly herded the tired twins back to their room from another crazy day. They had been in there for a long time, for they had each aged two years. Alyia was now 9, and the twins were 6. The boys flopped down onto their bunk bed, content and stuffed from the buffet. Their sister tucked them in and they soon started snoring quietly. Alyia looked tired, but she didn't go to bed. She walked over to the sliding doors and out onto the balcony. She looked content outside, looking up at the stars she began to talk to herself. **

"**I really, really like it here daddy, but why won't you come get us? Uncle told us you were preparing a new home for us. Why is it taking you so long?"**

**She turned around, locked the sliding doors so her brothers couldn't follow her, and started climbing up the fire escape, up towards the roof. As she climbed, she continued murmuring to herself. **

"**You may not know it daddy, but ever since you left us here, I have become Jeremiah and Mickey's mommy. I have had to grow up twice as fast to take care of them and be the grownup here. I have been watching over them in the fun rooms, making sure no one hurts them, even if that means getting hurt myself." The wind blew her nightdress, showing her thigh, covered in bruises and dried cuts. **

"**I miss you mommy. I don't think daddy cares about me and my brothers anymore. I may be only nine, but I am no longer a little kid. I have experienced pain mommy. Daddy knows about when I get hurt." A tear slid her cheek and she pulled herself onto the casino's roof. She walked to the opposite end and sat, her legs dangling over the edge. She lay back, staring up at the stars.**

"**Whenever I was real little and you were still here, daddy always knew when I got hurt, even if he wasn't there at the time. He always seemed to find me, no matter where I was and make me better. I asked him all the time how he knew and he just told me that he had a **_**gut feeling**_** that something was wrong. I know he has that gut feeling now. I have whenever Jerry and Mickey are in trouble. He doesn't come anymore, mommy. He doesn't come."**

**She started crying, tears spilling from her eyes. She rolled herself into a ball and rocked back and forth. Crying from the stress that was, but shouldn't be, on her life. She sniffed and looked out at the city view and saw something new that wasn't there the day before. A clock tower was right next to the casino, glowing neon white and navy. Her crying paused for a moment; and she stood, pondering over the clock.**

"**Strange," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes "how can people build a giant clock tower in one day?" The clock started chiming and began to flashing the time, date and year.**

**9:55, December 2…**

_**2011?**_

**Her brow furrowed. "That clock must be wrong. It's not 2011, its 1993. We came here in 1991…"**

**Something was wrong. She climbed down the ladder, all the way down to the bottom of the ladder, farther down than she had gone before. She perched above the streets one story above the sidewalk. She saw a man wearing a blue and white baseball hat directly below her. He was talking to someone on his phone; after the call ended he took it away from his ear and started playing a game with a slingshot and **_**green pigs**_**? Another woman walked by, tapping out an email, or a message, she was too far away to tell. The tablet was about the size of a book and she sat down next to the man and started playing another game. This one had a little green monster, jumping from platform to platform. She saw newer cars, and stores she had never heard of and things she didn't even know existed. **

"**That's it. EXCUSE ME?" She called down to the man.**

**The guy and girl looked up and gave her a questioning look. "What's up kid?" the man yelled, " Other than you I mean! HAR HAR HAR!"**

"**Funny, hey do you know what the date is?"**

"**Yea, it's something in December, 2007."**

**Her eyes grew wide. "2007. 2007? 2007?" she screeched, her voice growing more and more panicked by the minute.**

**The man looked up at her like she was some sort of insane girl that escaped the asylum, but he quickly went back to his game. **

**Alyia ran back to the ladder, sprinting up the stairs and the constant ladders, in her haste, she slipped and gave her a rather nasty cut on her face, right above her right eye. It bled into her eye; hot sticky blood running into her eye. Even with the cut, she kept up her pace and reached her room. She struggled with the latch, but as soon as her trembling fingers opened the door she ran to her brothers, who were sound asleep, and shook them awake.**

"**Wha-what's wrong sissy?" Mickey rubbed his eyes and stretched. **

"**Yea, I was SLEEPING!" complained Jeremiah **

"**Listen guys, WE ARE IN THE FUTURE!" she yelled**

**The twins were silent for a while. **

"**How can we be in the future Aly? Last time I looked out the window, there aren't any flying cars out there." Jerry said, hands on his hips. **

"**Gah! I know there aren't any flying cars but there are books that move like televisions and play games with monsters, red birds, green pigs and slingshots!"**

"… **Jerry I think our sister finally cracked. I think that cut is making you see things." Mickey said, holding down laughter.**

"**UGH! Come with me, I'll show you!"**

***on the bottom of the fire escape***

"**SEE! Do you believe me now?"**

"**Yep!" the boys said simultaneously, "we officially live in crazy world!"**

"**Crazy world? This is 2007! We arrived here in 1994! We have been here for 13 years!"**

"**13 YEARS!" the boys screeched, Mickey looked as If he was about to cry. **

"**But… but I'm not that old!" Jerry said**

"**Something seriously wrong has happened now. **

"**But isn't daddy coming to get us?"**

…

"**I don't know. It's been 13 years! We need to get out of here."**

"**How?" Jerry asked.**

"**We just grab some money or those cards that we use to pay for everything and then I'll lower you down to the ground!" **

"… **It's not that I don't trust my sister, but are you sure it's ok that we are leaving?" Mickey wondered**

"**You're not going anywhere!" A voice boomed from behind them. Charon!**

"**Uncle! You came back for us!" Alyia and her brothers embraced their uncle in a hug, almost knocking them over.**

"**Yes. I did. But your father wishes you to come to his palace now." He grasped their arms and they were gone in a whirlwind of darkness.**

…**...**

**The group appeared in the center courtyard of Hade's palace. When the children finally regained their balance they saw their dad sitting on a black marble throne, surrounded by three women. One had a dress that looked like it was made out of grain. **

*Demeter!*

**The other woman looked as if she was a witch right out of a fairy tale, she had a black ripped dress and a pointed hat.**

*Hecate!*

**The last woman was terrifying.** **Her left side was black and hardened like a mummy. Her right side was pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. She wore a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes were empty, lifeless, black voids. **

*Melinoe!*

"**Daddy!" The kids screamed and ran towards their daddy, ready to embrace him in a giant hug, a hug that would make up for the 10 years that they were separated.**

"**Quiet." He raised his hands and they stopped in their tracks, frozen in place, still able to speak, although not able to move.**

**The two women came over to the kids and grabbed Mickey and Jeremiah and dragged their paralyzed bodies over to behind the throne.**

"**Da-daddy what are you doing?"**

"**Aly, there was a prophesy about you a long time ago. You are to be a very important part in a bigger game. Have you ever heard of the being named Chaos? Of course you haven't. You are just a kid! The prophesy was about a child of Hades that would be the vessel, the storage tank and the transfer of his power. You will be that vessel."**

"**What? I won't do that! My brothers need someone to take care of them! If you, their daddy won't be there for them, I WILL! Just let us go! You may be my father, but you are NOT my daddy!"**

**Hades burned with rage. "You are wiser beyond your years daughter, but there is something you did not expect. The prophesy also said that the vessel's sibling's souls will be taken by force from you. No matter what you choose, whether to become the vessel, or to somehow elude me and get out of here, your brothers will be destroyed!"**

"**I will never leave my brothers!" she screamed.**

"**Then you do you agree?"**

**Alyia paused. She seemed to think about her choices for a while. She muttered to herself: "I can't leave my brothers. They need me. If I get that power, I'll be able to get out of here and take care of ourselves on our own, we wouldn't need anyone." She raised her eyes to her father. Before she told him her decision, she said under her breath: "I swear; I will ever love you. I hate him."**

"**I will do it…" **

**That's it! **

**I do not own PJO!**

**5 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE!**

**OR I WILL UPDATE DURING WINTER VACATION**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS!**


	10. We figure out why things are

**Chapter 10**

**We Discover Why Things Are**

**I do not own PJO!**

**P.S: I took the story out of bold, I have read all bold posts and they hurt my eyes. Don't want that to happen here!**

*ALYIA'S PAST continued*

"That's a good little girl," cackled Melinoe, "doing whatever her daddy says. Haaha heehee heh…"

"Quiet! Melione, Hecate. Put the boys in the cage." ordered Hades.

Hecate and Melione thrust Mickey and Jeremiah toward Demeter, and the boys fell to the ground. When the boy's bodies finally began to move, Demeter raised her hands and a cage made out of thick, twisting roots formed around them.

Alyia looked at her feet. Knowing that she was doomed anyways, there was no way out of this mess. In her mind, a plan was brewing, a plan that could save them all, now if Hades would only do as she hoped, everything would work.

"Bring in the essence!" commanded Hades

A skeleton emerged from the darkness of the palace carrying a small beaker on a silver tray. The container was as long as a man's middle finger, but its contents were another story. It carried a black, glowing ball, no bigger than a marble.

Hades stepped down from his throne, grabbed the beaker from the warrior and walked over towards Alyia, who was standing in the middle off the circle. He leaned over towards her and said:

"Are you ready? Are you ok?"

Alyia took her time to answer, her bubbling hatred for her "father" growing with every passing second. "You are seriously asking me if I'm ok. I'm not ok. You're going to turn me into some dummy for this chaos stuff and my brothers are going to die! Everything's peachy."

"Listen, I realize that you hate me for what I am doing right now, but it is the only way that peace will be restored to the world. The forces of Chaos and balance have been battling, fighting to overcome one another. Lately, Chaos has threatened to overcome the balance in our world. Zeus, Poseidon and I managed to get chaos all bundled up and sealed in this vile."

Hades brought the beaker towards Alyia, giving her a close up view of the light. I was bouncing all around the container, creating miniscule cracks where it bounced.

"In order for this power to be suppressed, it must be sealed into another's body. We have been waiting a long time for a demigod that would be powerful enough to be the vessel. We tried once, 73 years ago on a boy named Kevin, but he …. he wasn't strong enough to take on the power alone. You however my dear have the potential of being the most powerful demigod in an extremely long time. And trust me when I say this, I have yet to see a demigod that would have rivaled your power."

"I don't care. I'm not doing this for you or anyone else, I am doing it for my brothers. Your may say that their souls will be taken from me, but I will prevent that. Nothing's going to happen to them." Alyia retorted.

"… of course."

Alyia stared up at her father and said "Let's just get this over with"

"Sir," Charon intervened "may I remind you that even though Alyia is more powerful than Kevin was, but didn't you want to give her the extra protection? Just in case?"

He said that in an almost pleading voice, begging Hades to put extra precautions over her, for he DID NOT want to see her spontaneously combust, not like Kevin. He cared for Alyia and did not want to be the one to clean up her scattered remains.

"Thank you Charon, for that reminder. I do indeed want to see my daughter alive after this."

A look of terror passes through Alyia's face, but it was quickly suppressed. She let her blue eyes wander and they eventually landed on her two helpless siblings trapped in the root cage. Their faces showed obvious fear, and a look of concern for their sister; but they were too young to fully grasp the danger of the present situation. Just then, Hades cried out:

"Εκάτη και melione, δίνουν το κορίτσι λίγη από τη δύναμή σας. Εκείνη που χρειάζεται για να επιβιώσει. Τώρα!" (1) 

Hecate gave her master a quick nod and glided towards Alyia, her tattered dress flowing behind her. As she drew near, the chalk circle around Alyia began to glow a dark green. Hecate entered the circle and stood in front of the girl and spoke:

"Με τη δύναμη της Γαίας και Ουρανού, μπορώ να μεταφέρω λίγη από τη δύναμή μου σε σας, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να αντέξει τη δύναμη του χάους!" (2)

She pressed her middle finger to the center of the girl's forehead; and instantly Alyia's eyes began to glow green, the same color as the circle around them. Her body began to shake, and she let out several screams, begging for the pain to subside. When Hecate finally pulled away, Alyia dropped to the floor onto her hands and knees, gasping. The circle faded back to normal and her eyes returned to their regular blue. Hecate kneeled down near the girl and spoke.

"Λυπάμαι που σας ανάγκασαν τον πόνο, εγώ μπορεί να είναι η θεά της μαγείας, αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι θέλω να σας κάνουν να υποφέρουν. Έχετε δύναμη νέους ένα, υπάρχουν περισσότερα να έρθουν. Melione είναι αδίστακτος, έχει θάρρος." (3)

Alyia nodded stood up. Slowly, but surely, she got onto her feet again and stood up straight. Hecate retreated from the circle and faded into the shadows. Melione stepped forward and approached the girl.

Now, Alyia was not one to express fear openly, but seeing the half mummy-ghost woman coming to her, she couldn't help but whimper quietly. Melione stepped inside the circle and the chalk line burst into flames. She spoke:

"Με τη δύναμη της Γαίας και Ουρανός: σου δίνω δύναμη μου, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να αντέξει τη δύναμη του χάους!" (4)

She placed her middle finger on Alyia's forehead and the girls eyes began to glow with the color of the flames. Alyia cried out several times, but now that she was used to the pain, she did not let out a scream, which seemed to infuriate Melione. Soon it was over, and Melione stepped back into the shadows and the chalk circle faded back to normal. Alyia collapsed onto her knees again, but her recovery was quicker than her first. She finally got up and looked to see the reaction of her brothers and Hades. A few seconds passed and then Jeremiah let out a shriek:

"Al..Alyia? What HAPPENED? Daddy what did you do to her?"

"She has received some of Hecate and Melione's power. What happened is a side effect. Nothing else." Hades confided

"What? What's wrong?" Alyia asked, "Can I have a mirror or something?"

Hades gave a motion to one of the skeletons to give her a mirror. When it appeared with the mirror, it handed it to Alyia, but stayed outside the chalk circle. Alyia took the mirror with shaking hands and held it up to her face. She screamed. Her short, platinum blond hair had grown down to her shoulders and turned a midnight black. Her skin had paled to the same, chalky white that Melione had. Last, her eyes, oh her poor eyes. What used to be a happy, comforting blue, had turned pitch black. She looked at the mirror, wishing with all her might that it was a prank mirror, or it was dust the chalk dust from the circle making her like this. She started trembling and the mirror dropped from her hand. It shattered upon impact, causing shards of glass to cover the ground.

"You," she looked up at Hades, "YOU TURNED ME INTO A GHOST!"

"No, daughter-"

"Don't call me that. You never were-"

Hades interrupted "yes, yes whatever. What I was saying before was that you are NOT a ghost. The combined protection spells of Melione and Hecate turned you into what you are now."

"MY SKIN IS WHITE!"

Hades sighed. "I have no time for your complaints. "

Hades rose off his thrown and walked toward Alyia, who was still inside the chalk circle. He stepped inside the circle and it turned into miniature jewels. Alyia looked up at him, trembling. The emotional effects of her "change" had not worn off yet. He placed the beaker holding the energy in a syringe and injected the orb into her shoulder.

Alyia immediately stiffened. Hades stepped away as Alyia's shoulder began to glow a bright white. The glow traveled down her arm and around until it covered her entire body, from her toenails to the tips of her hair. Alyia mouth was opened in a silent scream. As the light pulsed, the little glass shards from the mirror began to vibrate and started swarming around her, driving Hades to back up even further. The pulsing light suddenly stopped, and started congesting in Alyia's chest. It created a "vacuum" inside the circle. The vacuum caused the glass shards to collect over her head, packing themselves so closely that they formed a solid ball of glass. Hades raised his hands, knowing what was to happen next and created a shield, protecting himself, the boys, his wife, and the witches. The light inside her chest exploded outward, blinding everyone and propelling a humongous amount of force out from her body.

…..

When the smoke finally cleared, Hades had been thrown across the room Persephone and Melione had been completely knocked out. With all the chaos around them, Mickey and Jeremiah's cage was untouched except for a small portion had been burned away, giving them the chance they needed to crawl out of their confinement. Hades stood up shakily, and saw Alyia floating a few inches from the ground her hands glowing with energy.

"_Hades." _

A strange voice came from Alyia's mouth, it seemed very powerful and as old as time itself.

"My creator," Hades groveled and bowed on the floor, "this is your new body. I hope you find it sufficient."

"_It is as you describe. This girl was the perfect vessel for my greatness. She was able to withstand the- the" _The voice started to falter and her glowing eyes closed.

"Creator? Is something-" Hades stammered.

Alyia opened her eyes, which had changed back to her new black color. She looked at Hades with murderous anger in her eyes.

"You have underestimated my abilities, Hades. Yes, I was strong enough to accept the power of Chaos, and yes he is bonded with my soul. But you did not count on the fact that my will is stronger than his."

Quicker than the speed of light, she ran to the cage and scooped up Jeremiah and Mickey. She turned to the dumfounded god and said:

"Hades, I bid you adieu," An empty wine glass appeared in her hand and she raised it toward him, as if giving a toast. "to the hope of never seeing your sorry face EVER again."

And just like that, she was gone.

*****end chapter*****

**Ok, ok. I know it's been an EXTREMELY long time since I updated, but hey, what do you want me to say? High school is very time consuming. That's all I got for you right now. **

**A reader (Aeternum Spe) noted that my story is turning into too much a "Mary Sue" story and I completely agree with him/her. I went head first into this story without really thinking this through. I have decided to put this story on hiatus until I figure some things out. All I know is that if I DO continue "Rogue" it will be less "all-about-alyia" and more about her adventures with Percy and the gang. I just needed to put the last chapters in to explain her past/freak powers. **

**Here are the translations to the Greek lines:**

_**" melione, give the girl a little of your power. She needs it to survive. Now! "**_

_**"With the power of Gaia and Uranus, I transfer some of my strength to you, so you can withstand the power of Chaos!"**_

_**"I regret that I caused you pain, I may be the goddess of magic, but this does not mean that I want to make you suffer. You have a new power, there is more to come. Melione is ruthless, have courage. "**_

_**Same as #2**_

**Ok, I think I covered everything. Even though this is going on hiatus, I have just started summer vacation and I WILL be starting a new story. This one will be about Percy. A couple of people have done a similar idea, but none like what I have in mind. Be on the lookout! **

**Thank you to all my readers that have favorited/liked/read/commented!**


End file.
